The Last Tree
by DashuriYlvaMK
Summary: There is a seed that can bring all life to a polluted, almost-unliveable city. Mayor Miller just doesn't know it... yet... [TBC]


**Hi, everyone! Long time, no see!**

 **As you all might know, I have decided to take a break from my YFM fanfic and write a new Cartoon Network and Nickeloden X-over.**

 **I actually had this story in my mind for about 4-5 years, but never got around to writing it until 7th grade, when I wrote the prologue of this story, and even after that, I completely lost interest in writing this, so I took a LONG break from it.**

 **But a couple of days ago, I was just thinking about this fanfic, and I dunno, I just felt like writing this again.**

 **When I first planned this fanfic, I was only going to include characters from Cartoon Network, but after finding a new interest (THE LOUD HOUSE, YOOOOOO), I decided to include BOTH Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon characters.**

 **Anyway, this is just the prologue of my new fanfic, so there are no CN or Nick characters yet (but there will be, trust me!).**

 **Still, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and I'll see you guys later! Dashuri out!**

* * *

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP! YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS CITY PERFECT!" Shouted an adolescent girl one Monday morning. She was tanned, and she had blue eyes and a curly brown afro. She wore an outfit that had a 1960s hippy style to it.

The girl smiled as she saw her classmates chop down trees and mow the grass, replacing it with bits of metal with soft but fake grass, and plastic bubble trees filled with oxygen, to go with the almost completely-finished plastic, yet very unique, buildings and houses. 5 months earlier, on a Monday morning, when she got to class, the teacher asked what they wanted to do for their pick-your-own-project assignment for the whole-school end-of-the-year presentation night. Of course, the girl was the first to put her hand up and announce her idea.

Her idea was to chop down a whole forest and replace it with a big, plastic city, complete with fake plants, grass and trees, and it was aimed for all Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon characters, old and new. And there was a worse thing... she was hoping for someone to catch an extremely rare disease and end up in the hospital for the rest of the week, or month, or year, or even worse, for the rest of their life until the day they die.

And now here she was, 5 months later, with all her classmates, and her teacher, adding the finishing touches to the new city. Her teacher came up to her. "How's it going so far, Miss Miller?" He asked. "It's ALMOST finished, we just need a little more final touch-ups!" The girl replied.

* * *

Sunday. The whole of the girl's school was here. From cute, little preps to studious grade 12s, kind helpers to smart teachers, everyone was there. There was a big event going on in front of the newly-built city to celebrate the finishing of it. The school principal stepped up.

"Welcome, everyone." He began. "We students and teachers here at Olean High School would love to participate in... THE CELEBRATION OF THE GRAND OPENING OF OUR NEW CITY, BUILT BY THE SENIOR SCHOOL!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, here's a speech from 12J's teacher... MR JOHNSON!" The principal shouted, passing the microphone to Mr Johnson and walking off the stage.

The whole school whooped and wooed as Mr Johnson walked on stage. "Thank you everyone for coming today." He began. "I must say, this was a very big project that one of my students had, and I'd like to thank everyone for their support and courage. It took several months, and materials, to build, but I'm glad it's finally finished. Now, onto the student who first planned the city, please welcome Miss Miller!"

Mr Johnson walked off the stage and out came Miss Miller with a little microphone attached to her ear and a pair of large scissors in her hand. "Thank you all for coming!" She said in her prissy teenage voice. "Like Mr Johnson said, it was a very big project that took several months to build, but I'm glad it's finished. My love goes out to my friends for helping me out, Mr Johnson for checking if everything was going fine, and my family and everyone else in this school for their ongoing love and support..." She took out the pair of scissors and continued talking. "Now, I present you the new city... BELBOURNE LAKES CITY!"

Miss Miller cut a silky red ribbon to let everyone know that the city was open. The whole school screamed and yelled for joy as the now-cut ribbon fell to the ground. Mr Johnson came back up and took the microphone. "And now..." He said. "We present our brand new mayor... MAYOR GIGI MILLER!"

Gigi's eyes dazzled as she heard her name being called for the mayor. The kids all came up to her saying 'congratulations', asking all sorts of questions, and giving her compliments.

Gigi secretly pulled an evil look. The best part of her plan had only just begun...


End file.
